School of the Bound
by Archermusician
Summary: In Spain there is another Wizarding school, yet the school is not just for education. Pairings are OCx Oliver, Percy maybe Draco. OCxOC Mfor later chapters; language and adult situations and content


Title: School of Binders

Summary; in Spain, a country known for its history, where there is a Wizarding school where the students are bound to magical creatures of all types. OCxmultiple pairings including Oliver, Percy maybe malfoy

Chapter 1: Enlazanan, Un Historía

There is Hogwarts in England, Beauxbatons in France, Durmstrang from Scandanavia but there are more. This story revolves around the most famous school in Spain for Wizardry, La Academia de los Enlazanan, The Academy of Binders. I may be switching to Spanish in this story for parts of it, I will do my best to translate it.

At this school, the ages are different, one starts attending, in a sense, at 8. They attend until 18. However, not all of the years there are for magical schooling; but rather some of it is for the binding of their life-companions. They are invited at age 8, and after they are sorted into the houses which are based on characteristics from tests. There are house of Intelligence, house of Character, house of Activism, the house of Unity, and a combination of the four, the house of Order, who are equally talented in all.

An important note to this is that there is no house rivalry.

The symbols of the houses are a textbook, a cloak, a broomstick, a hoop, and a tree; respectively. The school's symbol is a black ring divided by the tree into the four with the other 4 symbols in the divisions.

At 8, after they are sorted they are taught about the different creatures they may be bound with and what they mean. The responsibilities that need to be taken and how to "cloak" their life partners.

After 3 months of the above tutelage, they are taken to the stable area where all the species of magical creatures are kept, except the ones that are considered to be tooo dangerous, or the ones that aren't considered appropriate including Lethifolds, as the dangerous category and Leprechauns, fairies and doxies are not allowed to be bonded as they help work around the castle. Also it is considered unnatural to be bonded to a transportation or pack animal such as Hippogriffs and Hippocampi as well as winged horses or any kind. If a student happens to be bonded to transportation of pack animal, they usually have extra high sense of loyalty and are usually extremely fast or strong.

All the creatures that are in the stables are able to be ridden, which is important for the school.

This story will be about one girl who is known throughout the school. Pagina (Pa-he-na) Alahambra, and her life companion and friends from Enlazanan who go to Hogwarts.

A girl was asleep in a nice, warm bed, she looked to be about 16 or 17. It was around 7 in the morning when the tap tap of a creature trying to get in the window awakened her. She looked up and saw a miniature dragon, after opening the window, she saw that it was a Peruvian Vipertooth, after seeing the gold collar she knew it belonged to her friend Leo. "Hey there Dae, what did you bring for me today?" I asked the transfigured dragon. It growled lightly and gave me a scroll from its arm. He went to the water dish on the floor for my companion. I unrolled it and read it:

_Hey Pagina,_

_My father can get us tickets for the world cup! I need to know if you can come so I can make sure he gets enough. I sent these out to all our friends. Oh and he talked to the Ministry in England, its ok for us to bring our soulmates. Lol. Send an answer back with Viperidae here and ill send you a list of everyone that is coming. Talk to you soon; _

_Leo_

I smiled. "Atha! Come here." I looked to my bed where my companion woke up and fixed me in his amber eyes. Then he saw Viperidae and jumped down to say hi to his friend. I sighed, but acknowledged the saying about cats having a mind of their own. Atha was transfigured to the size of a house cat. He is really a Nundu, the giant leopard of destruction from Africa. His real name is Tuatha-de-Danann, but Atha for short. While they played for a bit, I sat down and wrote out,

_Leo,_

_Its awesome you can get tickets for the Cup! It's supposed to be an awesome match; Ireland v. Bulgaria and all. My parents would love for me to go, they are still asleep right now but they will allow me to go. Atha is just playing with Dae atm so don't think he killed some house cats, again. Lol. I look forward to seeing the list. _

_Also, I will be at the lake with Atha today if you wanna come. _

_Pagina_

"Dae, I have my response whenever you're ready." He roared and flew up to the desk I was sitting at. I gave it to him and he flew out the window. "Atha, ready for the day?" He purred and jumped on my shoulder, his usual perch when he was in this form. Since my parents lived on a large property secluded from the Muggle world and surrounded by forests with a river and lake, I let him be his normal size during the day. I fed him a potion weekly that keeps his breath from killing people. By the time that I get washed up and dressed, it is 8:15.

I head downstairs in my bikini top and short shorts with a towel around my waist, Atha following. I take out a dead chicken for him and made myself eggs with bread and warm orange juice. (In Spain, I was there a few years ago, they don't use ice). I left a note on the fridge where I was going and about the letter I got and went outside with Atha and pulled out my wand. 10", olive tree, imbedded with ivy essence and dipped in Basilisk poison, and pointed it at the small Atha. I muttered a spell and gold fire shot from my wand, surrounding Atha. The fire grew until it was over 15 feet tall and about 40 feet long before it started disappearing leaving a 15 foot tall at shoulder Atha, whose body was about 40 feet long, not counting the 36 foot tail. The beast that strikes fear into so many was standing not 5 feet from me knowing it wouldn't hurt me at all. He laid down so I could magic myself up to his back and took off to the forest where the lake is.

I cannot begin to describe the sensations involved in riding a Nundu. The muscles moving beneath you use no unnecessary energy, the distance covered in one bound is mind-boggling. Within 7 minutes, the 25 miles to the lake is covered and we arrive. The waterfall cascades 30 feet into the lake which is a miles wide and about 20 feet deep before the river continues its path out of it. I lay my towel in the sun, on warm rocks and take off my shorts leaving me in my black and red bikini. I walk to the edge and walk in before swimming once it's deep enough. I just laze around until there is a shadow covering me. I think it is Atha before I realize Atha is under the waterfall. I open my orange and green eyes and see a dragon coming down. I only saw it was black at the time, therefore not knowing which of my friends it was, however when I saw a boy jumping off its back when it was still about 40 feet up I sighed in exasperation. "Ignacio! I will not revive you this-splash-time." Ignacio was one of my closest friends that I met when we were in the stables 11 years ago. This would be our second to last year at Enlazanan. He surfaced a few seconds later and his dragon, Ahool, a Hebridean Black, went to the other side of the lake.

"See, you didn't need to save me." I splashed him and swam to the shore, my brunette friend following. After pushing his hair out of his grey eyes he looked at me. He hugged me and said, "You have grown so much since I last saw you!"

"You saw me yesterday!" I exclaimed.

"So? Better than me saying 'You are wearing a lot less clothes than yesterday' isn't it?" I smacked him and then whistled for his dragon to bring his towel over. Ahool brought it over and I used it to dry off a little before putting my waist length auburn hair into a loose braid and laying on my towel, waiting for everyone else to get here. I knew that it would take longer because Ignacio lived the closest at 6 miles away from the center of our property, the house. I knew the others would arrive soon. I sunbathed with Ignacio next to me until the sun was once again blotted out. I knew that it would be almost everyone now because some of my friends didn't have flying creatures so the others knew who was picking up whom.

I looked up and saw three dragons, a griffin, an Occamy and a Granian flying horse. The Granian landed first, Emilia sliding off and patting her horse, Granite, before he flew off. Next the griffin landed, Euagenia got off and petted the beak of Oro, and then ran over to us before Oro left. Then the first of the dragons landed, it was a Chinese Fireball and off slipped her companion and my friend Liza, also with David and the black snake wrapped around his arm before Hoguera took off over to Ahool. Then it was Dae with Leo slipping off catching his little sister by one year, Arcelia who was followed down by a glimmering fist-sized spec. Next was Selva, the female Romanian Longhorn bonded by Deigo and his brother Jorge jumped off after him with a housecat sized female Sphinx, Chione, jumping into his arms. Finally was the Occamy which is called Menthe, companioned to Armelle. She jumped off and was followed by her boyfriend Anthony who is not bonded to a creature, but rather is "companioned" with the Centaurs who let him live with them and taught him their secrets.

We all sat together on the "lounging rocks" as we called them and talked before all going swimming. We stayed out til the sun started to set. We got out of the water and set up a campfire and I asked if they wanted to eat here or not. They all agreed as we would not see each other for a few days until the World Cup. I disapparated to my house and grabbed a bag of food including chorizo, fish fillets, chips and gelato. I got back and had some people get sticks for the chorizo-a spicy sausage, and others find flat stones for the fish. I put a cooling charm on the gelato and grabbed drinks from behind the waterfall which we always kept there during the summer. I pulled out a cooler of pop and water and set it in the shallow area so it would stay cool. Everyone came back and we started cooking, our companions, all at the normal size, went out hunting for deer in the woods. Most didn't have to eat daily so it was only a few that actually ate. We all ate and talked and by the time we were on the gelato our companions came back. The dragons, griffin, Occamy, Granian, a unicorn-the spec, the sphinx and finally the Basilisk which had special charms so the gaze wouldn't kill, and my Nundu.

The 12 of us were divided into the houses, I was in Order along with Ignacio. In Intelligence was Anthony Euagenia, and Jorge. Activism was graced with Emilia and David. In Character was Liza and Leo. And in Unity was Arcelia, Diego, and Armelle.

We ate together in the Dining Hall, we hung out on the grounds, and most of us competed in the races and competitions of the school, in addition to Quidditch. I was the Captain and a Chaser on my Quidditch team, Anthony was a beater and Jorge a Seeker, Emilia was a Seeker, Leo was the Keeper, probably the best in the school, and Diego and Arcelia were an unstoppable Beater team as they practiced a lot over the summer.

We all laid back on the stones and looked at the stars until my father's Hungarian Horntail came out of the forest and alighted down, on one of the neck spines a bag was attached and I opened it and looked at the letters inside. Then I opened a small wrapped box and turned scarlet. Ignacio came up to me and looked at the letter for maybe 5 seconds before he saw the box I dropped. He then wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. We were all friendly enough that it didn't mean much, considering we have been best friends, with the exception of Anthony, for about 8-9 years. Anthony has been dating Armelle for about 2 years. He then patted the dragon's side and it left before shaking me a little. I sighed, ok guys, this is what it says, "You all need to go home, or at the very least leave here because my parents are taking me to England to visit some friends early in the morning. The box is for us, if we want to stay here later..." After a pause, David asked, "Well, what is the box?" I just gave Ignacio a glance. He picked it up and tossed it to David. David blushed and dropped it. Everyone could read it then. "CONDOMS ALL SIZES" After a minute we all laughed. "I am supposed to take it back with me guys." I then called Atha over, grabbed all my stuff and hugged everyone before telling them I would see them in a week for the Quidditch World Cup we would meet at Leo's house at 6 in the morning the day before. I jumped up and rode back to the house making sure not to let go of the box of condoms.


End file.
